


A Special Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joy tells Sadness she has a gift for her. What she doesn't tell her is that she IS the gift.





	A Special Gift

“Another fantastic day, guys!” Joy said, sending the day’s memories to Long Term. “Anger, you’re on dream duty.”

Anger muttered a few curse words under his breath as he grabbed a chair and sat down. Joy couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction whenever he was assigned dream duty.

As Sadness was walking to her room, she stopped in her tracks upon hearing Joy call for her. “Yes, Joy?”

Joy smirked and walked over to Sadness. “Can you wait a here a few minutes? There’s a present I have for you.”

Sadness was confused. “What? A present?”

“Mm-hmm. You’ll love it!”

Sadness couldn’t help but wonder what she did to deserve a present, much less _what_ the present could possibly be. She did as Joy told her to, waiting and watching Anger as he complained about the dream that was currently on.

Joy giggled to herself as she walked to Sadness’s room. She then stripped off her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She had a crush on Sadness for several months now, and since her subtle hints of winking at the blue emotion and being more touchy with her weren’t getting the message across, she needed to resort to something more...outlandish.

Joy called for her. “Sadness, you can come in now!”

Sadness raised her eyebrows. Joy’s voice seemed to be coming from her room.

When she entered her room and saw a nude Joy smirking at her, her cheeks weren’t even her own anymore. They were so pink. “Um, Joy…,” she cleared her throat, “why are you naked?”

Joy slowly walked over to Sadness. “It’s my present. Do you like it?”

“Um, well, uh,” Sadness was truly at a loss for words, “y-you are v-very pretty.”

Joy chuckled. “I know.” She was now only inches away from Sadness, who felt like her heart was running a million miles a minute in a marathon. Joy ran her fingers along Sadness’s sweater. “The truth is, Sadness, I like you. More than just a friend. I’ve liked you for a while now, and I’ve been trying to show you that, but you don’t seem to get it.”

Sadness couldn’t believe it. _Joy_ , of all the emotions, wanted to be her _girlfriend_. Was that even possible? Surely, they were emotions. Emotions couldn’t do that, right?

Not to mention, they were polar opposites, and it was only after the whole San Francisco incident did they start to become friends. That’s not to say they were at each other’s throats before then; they still were professional to each other, but that was the extent of their relationship. They were colleagues; colleagues who were respectful to one another, but weren’t close either.

“Joy, I...”, Sadness was trying to search for the best words to use, “…I had no idea you felt that way about me. I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Maybe this will help you.”

Joy lifted Sadness’s chin up and landed her lips onto Sadness’s. At first, Sadness felt she had to pull away, but she quickly sunk into the kiss. The kiss was a bit awkward at first, with their lips bumping into each other’s, but it got more in-sync and intense. Joy wrapped her arms around Sadness, pulling her in as they continued to make out.

Joy was about to pull Sadness’s sweater off, until a loud voice caused them both to jump. “So THIS is what you have been up to, huh?”

They turned to see Anger, who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, along with Fear and Disgust. Anger and Fear had smirks on their faces, and Disgust just looked unimpressed.

Now it was Joy’s turn to blush. “Guys, this isn’t what you think.”


End file.
